Meliodas vs. Escanor
Meliodas vs. Escanor is a battle fought between Meliodas and Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins. Prologue The Seven Deadly Sins make their way to Corand to dispel the barrier "protecting" Camelot by defeating Melascula. As they approach the entrance to Corand, Meliodas spots Zeldris and charges into battle, only to find that Zeldris was merely an illusion. Melascula, who previously casted the illusion to trap the Sins, then envelopes Meliodas in Antan no Mayu. She uses Shura no Onshu. As the Seven Deadly Sins defeat the reanimated soldiers with ease, Melascula joins the battle, leaving Meliodas inside the "Cocoon of Darkness". Seeing that Elizabeth is in danger, Meliodas then chooses to unleash his demon powers, losing his memories, emotions, and feelings. Battle As Meliodas breaks out of the Antan no Mayu, Escanor calls for his Sacred Treasure, Rhitta and asks Merlin to encase both of them inside a Perfect Cube. Escanor strikes Meliodas with Rhitta, which Meliodas blocks with Lostvayne. Escanor then strikes again several times, only to have Meliodas jump and kick him in the face with his knee. Meliodas attempts to slash his neck, but Escanor blocks it with his weapon. Meliodas then applies pressure to Lostvayne by spinning constantly, pushing Escanor back against the cube's wall. Escanor then charges to Meliodas, but Meliodas stabs him in his stomach. Escanor then grabs Meliodas' head, only to be greeted by Hellblaze from Meliodas's sword. After tumbling unconsciously for a moment, Escanor gets up and begins to grow larger due to Sunshine's effect, healing the damage he previously sustained in the process. Hawk has his power calculated as 114,000. Meliodas, who is surprised at Escanor's sudden tranformation, is hit by the latter with Super Slash. However, it has no effect on Meliodas, who delivers a single punch right to Escanor's chest, making him fall down on his knees. Meliodas puts his foot on Escanor's head, taunting him as too weak. Suddenly, Escanor springs up and attacks Meliodas several times with his axe, all of which Meliodas deflects. As Meliodas eventually stops the axe with his hand, Escanor uses Cruel Sun, but Meliodas reflects it with Full Counter. Escanor manages to dodge the reflected attack, which then explodes inside Perfect Cube. As Escanor searches around for Meliodas in the middle of the dust and fire, Lostvayne comes flying right at him. Escanor blocks it with Rhitta at the same time that Meliodas hits Escanor's hand with his kneecap, causing Escanor to drop the axe. Meliodas takes this chance to slice open Escanor's stomach, but is stopped due to the blade lodging into Escanor's flesh. Escanor takes Lostvayne and casually throws it away, then delivers a punch to Meliodas's face. Meliodas then returns the blow to Escanor's face, making him bounce around the Perfect Cube, and fall unconscious yet again. Meliodas praises Escanor, calling an impressive human. As Meliodas takes his sword back, high noon finally comes, enabling Escanor to reach the peak of his power, transforming into "The One". Meliodas surrounds himself with darkness and slashes Escanor multiple times with Kami Chigiri, but Escanor remains unscathed. Unfazed by this, Meliodas then turns and charges Escanor once again. Escanor then uses Seiken Escanor, giving Meliodas a large gash across his chest with just his bare hand, almost splitting him in half. Greatly damaged, Meliodas stands and insults Escanor, but rapidly fall unconscious. Escanor stands triumphant and departs with the Sins to Camelot. Aftermath Merlin then dispels Perfect Cube, and uses her Telekinesis to carry an unconscious Meliodas back to the Boar Hat. On the way, Escanor falls unconscious. According to Merlin, this is due to Escanor exerting himself suddenly releasing too much power after not doing so for several long years. Once in the Boar Hat, Merlin explains the terrible predicament they are in and the captain's situation. Meliodas suddenly wakes up, but Merlin quickly immobilizes him with a spell. She then attempts to encase Meliodas inside a Perfect Cube, only to have Elizabeth beg to be with him. Merlin seems reluctant at first but then allows Elizabeth to be with him inside the Perfect Cube, only with the condition that Merlin keeps watch to be sure. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Escanor Fights Category:Corand arc